The Black Widow Presents - Mad Love
by SawyerDonovan
Summary: When Harley Quinn Loved the Joker, Gotham City Shuddered. When the Black Widow and the Best in the World Kissed, the Madness of Love was only the Start. A/U - Loosely Based of Summerslam Events


_Well I am playing off of the idea of the events at Summerslam - Lesnar still beat Punk and the Viper became the corporate champion but now Paul Heyman and Kaitlyn have joined the McMahon-Helmsley ranks. Daniel Bryan will also be injured and AJ Lee lost her title to Kaitlyn._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone affiliated with the WWE

**AFTERSHOCK: noun / the effect, result, or repercussion of an event; aftermath; consequence**

Staples Center - Summerslam 2013  
August 18, 2013  
11:31 P.M.

"Just know that I am still alive. I'm still walking. I'm still breathing." CM Punk's cold voice hardened, harsh fury filtering through his tone. "As long as I'm doing that Paul Heyman – this isn't over."

* * *

Staples Center - Summerslam 2013  
August 18, 2013  
11:45 P.M.

Silently she watched CM Punk from the shadows.

She heard him suck in his breath – not in annoyance – rather that of an animal snarling, bristling in rage as he stalked through the Staples Center backstage area. His body rippled with an involuntary motion of a predator poised, adrenaline pumping, his muscles tensed, seething from the stolen victory from Brock Lesnar and his failure to destroy Paul Heyman.

She wondered if his need, his unrelenting desire for revenge had allowed him to be so cruelly clever as he was or if it would simply drive him mad.

Either way she was certain of one fact - CM Punk was the most dangerous man she had ever known.

The brooding, intense loner never did anything without a reason. Acting with little regard for what was proper, driven by anger with a quick wit that made him easily hated and despised.

Arrogant with a reckless charm obscured with a dark sensuality that was both intriguing and frightening, he was a man that women shuddered and yearned for.

And once AJ Lee had as well.

She had burned brightly with the dangerous fire that was CM Punk, basking the searing pleasure of his clever mouth.

But he had also been the one to break her more so than any other.

But this night, she almost envied his fury.

She was still in shocked, stunned by the unexpected loss of her Divas Championship belt. With Kaitlyn's decision to join ranks in the newly formed McMahon-Helmsley faction, Stephanie McMahon had appointed herself as the special guest official, and AJ's title reign had abruptly ended after quick three count.

How could she be so numb, but hurt so much at the same time.

She wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and forget this day, forget this moment.

So yes, she envied his anger.

Aimlessly she twirled the end of a pigtail around her finger, satisfied smile tugging at her lips as Punk's fragile grasp on his barely-controlled temper exploded, unraveling into motion, destroying whatever was in his path. His fists collided repeatedly against the wall, his hands tearing and bleeding, cursing loudly as he took out his vicious frustration on himself.

Punk felt her touch on the base of his back, her fingers cool against his hot, sweaty skin that caused him to stiffen. He closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath as her scent invaded his senses, his knuckles torn and bruised dangled uselessly at his sides. He bowed his head, staring at the floor as he attempted to contain the emotion that lapped at his will.

"Punk," AJ's voice was barely above a whisper as he turned, laughing harshly, his chest heaving, his gaze searing her.

She let out an unsteady breath as he stalked towards her, her gaze focusing on the pulse that throbbed visibly in the hollow of his throat, the bronze curve of his chiseled jaw.

As her back met the wall, his muscles coiled and slide beneath tanned skin when his palms flattened on the surface, imprisoning her between the cage of his arms and his body.

Punk watched as she bit her full lower lip, drawing it between her teeth. Her fingertips trailed across the curve of his ribcage before resting on his lower stomach, the solid muscle of his Straightedge tattoo rippling at the contact.

She was the only one who dared to step close to him in his anger.

And she was the only one who he had ever allowed to touch him when he was coming apart at the seams.

She knew it was wrong as she smoothed her hands down his cheeks, loving the rasp of his Wolverine-esq style chops against her palms as she stared into his eyes, the green swirling together with gold in an unusual mixture of lightened darkness.

Punk knew he couldn't resist her. Her skin was already damp, hot, he could feel her tremble as her breath caught on his name, silently daring him to move.

Lita be damned.

A low growl sounded from Punk's throat as he roughly captured her lips, tongue deeply plunging and her tongue curled around his in a blatant manner.

He pushed one hand into her glossy hair, pulling her head towards his, her body sagged against his.

Punk was almost savaging her, the fierce pressure, the rasp of his tongue and teeth, sent pure fire racing through her.

She could almost feel the fury and frustration and something more, carefully buried needs in his taste as his slanted over hers and with an audible sound their lips parted.

Her breath caught in her throat. There was something different in his eyes. From a mixture of betrayal, passion, sorrow, every emotion she could think that had been hidden, exploded in its raw form. She recognized that look from long ago, this is the man she knew.

This was the man that could be the best, be his man, not need Paul Heyman.

This has been the man she had loved.

Slowly she slipped from his grasp, leaving coldness in the place of warm, Punk exhaled, the fury leaving his body as he searched her eyes, past the elusive, shadowed depths.

"Welcome back puddin'."

* * *

Anaheim, California - Monday Night Raw  
August 19, 2013  
8:03 P.M.

Paul Heyman stood backstage, his hands resting on his jacket lapel, his chest puffed out with overinflated self-importance as he conducted his first interview as the newest addition to the McMahon-Helmsley faction.

"He dared to threaten me and he lost that battle. I _made _CM Punk." Paul's voice rose, shrill with righteousness as he leaned closer to the microphone. "I _made _the Best in the World. And I can just as easily destroy him."

He paused dramatically, rubbing his hands together, his red face shining with sweat, but before he could continue his rant a hum of "tik tok tik tok" echoed throughout the air, cutting through his words.

Confused Paul turned, stepping to the side, searching for the source as the camera panned the arena's backstage before settling on the devil's favorite diva.

She sat, perched on top of an empty packing crate, one leg clad in a black and white skull designed legging dangled downwards as her red Converse sneaker swung aimlessly.

Still humming, she blew a large pink bubble as she flipped a page of her "Mad Love" Batman comic.

The Black Widow.

CM Punk's own Harley Quinn.

AJ Lee.

"Something amuse you, Ms. Lee?" Paul snapped, his tone thick with distaste.

The tiny diva set aside her comic and jumped down from the crate, a cynically amused smile curled the corner of her full lips, a predatory gleam to her darkly shadowed eyes as she sauntered towards Punk.

"Run run as fast as you can. When Punk catches you, you're a dead man." Her chant was soft with warning.

"Clever, very cute." Paul's beady eyes narrowed. "But all for not. CM Punk does not scare me."

"Then you're foolish, stupidly foolish." AJ reasoned, shrugging her shoulders. "Because when Punk gets his hands on you, God himself will not be able to save you."

Paul swallowed harshly, resisting the urge to look over his shoulder at the truth of her words.

"Punk use to laugh at you, at your obsessive antics," he said coldly as she paused unflinching at his statement. "You made him weak."

"You see that's where you're wrong. I made him the best." Casting him her signature crazy girl smile, she skipped away. "Good luck to you, Paul."

* * *

Anaheim, California - Monday Night Raw  
August 19, 2013  
10:51 P.M.

Kaitlyn stood in the center of the squared circle, the Divas Butterfly Championship belt prominently displayed on her shoulder.

Even as the arena's jeers and hissing rose in its intensity, she felt invincible.

She had won her title. She had the support of the McMahon-Helmsley faction.

And soon she would have everything she deserved.

Everything that AJ Lee had taken from her.

The gold, the recognition, the power.

"Tonight…shut your dirty mouths!" Kaitlyn snapped, almost drowned out by the "sell-out" chant. "You should consider yourselves blessed. You have the privilege to witness myself, Randy Orton and Curtis Axel restore dignity to the WWE gold."

Loudly clapping her agreement Stephanie McMahon stepped forward, the power hungry daughter of Vince McMahon who was intent on molding the company how she saw fit.

"Kaitlyn is correct, tonight begins a new era in the WWE. The McMahon-Hemsley's will once again bring back prestige, power, worth which has sadly been lacking." She paused, gesturing towards Kaitlyn who smirked. "Starting with Kaitlyn who will be the champion that AJ only dreamed of being."

"AJ! AJ!" the WWE Universe chants grew in intensity as Kaitlyn covered her ears and Stephanie rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Kaitlyn turned, stopping short at the sight of the tiny diva who had managed to slip through the crowd and into the ring undetected. Before she even had a chance to react, AJ thrust the steel chair into Kaitlyn's midsection and with a shameless laugh brought it crashing down on her back.

As the Divas Champion crumbled to the mat, AJ leaned down and blew her a mocking kiss before locking eyes with Stephanie.

"What have you done?" Stephanie shrieked, staring in shock at the unmoving hybrid diva.

"I did what's best for business." AJ tossed her own words back at her.

"I warned you…"

"Yes, yes, no one does crazy better than you. Blah blah blah." AJ cut in mockingly, waving her hand. "Sadly for you, I disagree."

Her foot lashed out, connecting with the billion dollar princess's stomach, and as Stephanie lurched forward AJ quickly twisted her into the Black Widow.

The response was almost deafening as Stephanie screamed to AJ's pleasure.

If they thought she was crazy, she would show them crazy.

Hunter Hearst Helmsley slid into the ring, hoarsely ordering AJ to release her hold, but she simply grinned, sinking comfortably in the deeper, sticking her tongue out the Cerebral Assassin.

The Game moved quickly, his hand slicing through the air, connecting with her face and across her cheek. AJ cried out as he grabbed her hair and yanked her backwards of his wife and dragging her to the mat, his foot connecting to her midsection and ribs. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth and as black edged into her subconscious she heard one sound that allowed her to weakly raise her hand and give the finger to the Game and his wife before collapsing.

"_Look into my eyes. What do you see? I'm the Cult of Personality."_


End file.
